Bisakah Kau Menungguku, Ino?
by Glanz
Summary: Bila memang harus seperti itu ... bukankah akan lebih baik bila kita melihat apa yang akan terjadi untuk ke depannya? [AU, OS, Untuk event ShikaIno Fandays 2015] Happy SIFD 2015.


Langit sore hari ini tampak mendung. Angin dingin berhembus, menghantarkan rasa dingin yang menggelitik. Menggigil pelan, perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, berharap dapat menciptakan kehangatan. Menengadahkan wajah, iris _aquamarine_ indahnya menatap sayu. Senyum lirih disunggingkannya.

"Mau turun hujan, ya?"

 **.**

 **Bisakah Kau Menungguku, Ino?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Warning :** _AU, OOC,_ _ **DLDR,**_ _Typo's, dll._

 **Pairing : ShikaIno**

 **Fict ini didedikasikan untuk event ShikaIno Fandays 2015.**

 _Happy reading …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rasa sesak menyiksa diri. Tetesan air mata tak terbendung. Menangis pilu, gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu meratap pilu. Pemandangan di depan matanya terasa begitu menyayat hati. Jerit tangis yang mampir ke dalam indera pendengarannya, membuat dirinya merasa menjadi sosok tidak berguna. Dia bingung, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingin menghibur sosok perempuan yang saat ini tengah meratapi kepergian calon suaminya—mendekap erat sosok tak bernyawa yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur pasien—tersebut, dirinya pun merasa butuh penghiburan diri. Adalah rasa hancur, rasa yang jelas sama tengah mereka berdua rasakan saat ini. Kehilangan sosok figur seorang guru yang begitu dia hormati dan telah sedemikian dekat dengan dirinya, tentu membuatnya mendekap kehilangan.

"Asuma …."

Lagi. Panggilan bernada lirih dan syarat penuh keputusasaan itu mampir ke dalam pendengaran. Tergugu, gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu menutup matanya. Mencoba menepiskan rasa sakit yang menusuk batin, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat—nyaris berdarah.

"Ino."

Mendengar seseorang memanggil nama dan menepuk bahunya, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu pun membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke arah samping kanan.

Tersenyum pedih, dia segera menghamburkan diri pada pelukan sang pemanggil. Tak memedulikan air matanya akan membasahi kemeja biru gelap yang melekat pada tubuh sosok tegap tersebut, Ino menumpahkan segala rasa sakit nan menyesakkan yang memenuhi dirinya.

"Shika," panggilnya begitu lirih, sirat akan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Asuma-Sensei …."

"Ya, aku tahu." Tak perlu melihat atau bertanya secara langsung, Ino tahu pemuda berusia satu tahun di bawahnya itu pun merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Bahkan, mungkin lebih dalam dari dirinya sendiri.

"Shika …." Lagi, dia hanya bisa memanggil nama pemuda tersebut dengan lirih.

Merasakan elusan pada punggungnya, Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Isakannya pun semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

Puluhan orang berpakaian serba hitam tampak berjejer rapi. Di tengah kumpulan orang-orang tersebut, sebuah lubang berkedalaman kurang dari tiga meter nampak begitu jelas dalam pandangan. Sebuah peti berbahan kayu kualitas terbaik dan berlambang salip dengan perlahan ditenggelamkan ke dalam lubang tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan serba putih khas seorang pastur berdiri dengan tegapnya, untaian kata-kata penuh makna dilantunkannya dengan khidmat.

Berdiri di barisan paling depan—tepatnya di samping kanan lubang yang mulai ditutup secara perlahan, seorang pemuda berkuncir satu—seperti nanas—dengan kacamata hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis tampak saling berangkulan erat dengan seorang peremuan berambut hitam bergelombang. Bahu mereka berguncang. Sama-sama menangis, kedua sosok berjenis kelamin sama itu saling menguatkan antara satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Ino tahu semua memang terlalu mendadak dan juga terlalu cepat. Kata-kata bertajuk pengakuan yang terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya tentu saja cukup mengejutkan. Namun, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi yang juga mengejutkannya, membuatnya tertegun—membeku di tempatnya berpijak. Dia ditinggalkan begitu saja; selepas dirinya mengucapkan tiga kata yang sudah tiga tahun belakangan ini dipendamnya begitu dalam di dasar hati dan pikirannya.

Tersenyum miris, setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata. Menundukkan wajah, ditatapnya _wedges_ yang dikenakannya. Tak lama kemudian, kekehan pelan bernada getir pun lolos dari kedua belah bibir berwarna merah mudanya.

"Aku ditolak, ya." Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Shika ... rasanya begitu menyakitkan."

.

.

.

Gadis itu tak kuat. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Muak, marah, benci, kecewa, sedih dan perasaan tidak mengenakkan lainnya terasa bergejolak dalam dirinya. Memenuhi setiap ruang rongga dadanya. Dengan segala emosi dan tekad yang dimilikinya, gadis itu pun menepiskan segala harga diri yang selama ini dijaga dan dipertahankannya. Tak memedulikan segala tatapan penuh makna dan rasa ingin tahu yang terarah pada dirinya dari seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruang kelas, dengan memaksa Ino menarik pemuda bermata kuaci yang hampir sebulan belakangan ini begitu terasa jauh dari jangkauannya.

Di bawah pohon momoji yang tampak menggugurkan daunnya, gadis itu ingin mendapatkan kepastian. Walaupun mungkin akan semakin melukai dirinya, setidaknya setelah ini dia bisa kembali menata hati dan hidupnya. Memperjuangkan atau melepaskan perasaannya yang tercurah begitu dalam untuk sang terkasih.

"Berhentilah bersikap tidak adil padaku, Shika." Dengan nada dan tatapan memohon, Ino membuka suara untuk menepiskan keheningan yang mengambang di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menggelengkan kepala lemah, putri tunggal dari Yamanaka Inoichi itu tersenyum lirih. "Kau jelas tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Seperti orang linglung, pemuda yang digadangakan memiliki otak jenius itu seolah tampak bukan seperti dirinya sendiri. Hanya berdiam diri, tak sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari belah bibirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal. Karena itulah kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu," ungkap Ino lirih.

"..."

"Kalau kau menolakku, bukan begini caranya." Senyum pahit terukir. "Sikapmu yang terkesan tak mengacuhkan keberadaanku membuatku sakit. Kau melukaiku."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya, kau melakukannya, Shika," sela Ino, menegaskan. "Kau menghindariku."

Tak langsung menimpali, pemuda bermarga Nara di hadapannya menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. Ekspresi dan tatapan malas yang merupakan ciri khas pemuda itu tak nampak dalam pandangan. "Bukan maksudku untuk menghindarimu. Aku hanya …." Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, sang Nara muda mengulas senyum getir.

"Hanya apa?" Ino bertanya. "Hanya membenciku karena pengakuanku waktu itu terkesan menghancurkan persahabatan di antara kita."

Menggeleng, pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru itu menatap lekat. "Bukan."

"Lalu?" Ino ingin tahu.

"Ino ...," panggilnya. Entah kenapa, terkesan begitu dalam. "Seperti halnya dirimu yang tak ingin menyesal dan akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, aku pun sama. Aku juga tak ingin mengalami hal yang serupa. Kematian Asuma-Sensei yang mendadak karena kecelakaan pun membuatku takut ... takut bila aku akan mati dalam keadaan menyesal."

"..." Gadis itu terdiam, dirinya hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberikanmu jawaban." Ada kepahitan dalam pengucapannya, namun sebuah ketegasan pun tampak mengiringi. "Aku tidak bisa menolak atau menerimamu. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti …. Sama halnya dirimu, aku pun juga menyukaimu."

Ino tak mengerti. Dia bingung harus apa dan bagaimana.

"Karena itu …." Shikamaru mengulas senyum, terkesan tipis dan seadanya. "Bisakah kau menungguku, Ino?"

"Ak—"

"Memang akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama," selanya, cepat. "Tapi, aku berharap kau akan memegang teguh perasaanmu padaku ... sampai saat aku mampu mewujudkan mimpiku. Di mana aku dapat memantaskan diriku denganmu yang terkadang terasa sulit kugapai, dan di mana aku bisa membahagiakanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku kelak."

"Shika …." Di antara ketidakmengertiannya, gadis itu merasakan kehangatan yang terasa menelusup ke dalam rongga dadanya.

"Tidak seperti Kurenai-Sensei yang dibuat terlalu lama menunggu untuk Asuma-Sensei yang ingin mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang profesor …." Pemuda itu menggantungkan perkataannya untuk sejenak. Kedua iris hitam kecokelatannya menatap hangat. "Aku akan berusaha sebaik mugkin untuk menjadi seorang pilot dalam waktu dekat. Seperti janji yang pernah kuucapkan padamu, aku akan membawamu lebih dekat dengan langit dan awan. Karena itu, tanpa perlu sekarang kau dan aku mengubah status di antara kita berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, bisakah kau menungguku, Ino?"

Ingin menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan, Ino pun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat. Dia tak pernah tahu bila pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak TK itu bisa bicara sepanjang ini. Ke mana perginya sahabat muda bertampang malasnya yang selalu menganggap segala sesuatu itu merepotkan?

"Ino, bisakah kau menungguku?" tanyanya, kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bila memang harus seperti itu ...," Ino menggantungkan ucapannya, "bukankah akan lebih baik bila kita melihat apa yang akan terjadi untuk ke depannya?"

"Kau ingin balas dendam dengan menggantungkanku?"

Mengedikkan bahu, gadis berambut pirang pencinta warna ungu itu mengulum senyum simpul. "Hanya ingin tahu ke mana takdir akan membawa kita."

"Kau—"

"Menunggu tidak semudah membalikkan kedua telapak tangan, Shika," sela Ino. Kedua iris _aquamarine_ -nya menatap lurus. "Tapi, aku juga ingin pastikan satu hal padamu ... sebisa mungkin aku akan tetap menjaga perasaan ini. Karena itu, jangan buat aku menyesal di kemudian hari. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan hasil yang sia-sia dan hanya akan menyakitiku saja."

.

.

.

 _Zrassshh …._

Suara hujan yang turun begitu deras dan secara tiba-tiba, menyentakkan perempuan berambut pirang panjang _ponytail_ itu dari alam lamunan. Mendesah pelan, dia pun memilih untuk menutup jendela besar yang satu jam terakhir ini dibiarkan terbuka lebar. Melangkahkan kedua kaki jejangnya ke arah sofa panjang yang berada tidak jauh darinya, perempuan berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu pun mendudukkan diri.

 _Brak …._

"Ino!"

Belum sempat merutuki suara bantingan pintu yang dibuka secara kasar, suara panggilan yang diteriakkan dengan nada cempreng pun telah lebih dulu hadir menyapa pendengarannya.

Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, adik sepupu merangkap _manager_ -nya yang menjadi pelaku pencemaran udara dengan polusi suara. Menatap penuh horror, pemuda berusia dua tahun lebih muda di bawahnya itu tampak panik.

"Ino, gawat!" serunya, histeris sendiri. Kedua iris _sapphire_ -nya menatap lurus ke arah iris _aquamarine_ milik perempuan yang dua bulan ke depan akan melebarkan sayapnya ke dunia seni peran.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Separuh geram, Ino tak kuasa untuk tidak menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya pada sang Adik sepupu. Memutar kedua bola mata, perempuan itu tak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda _hyper_ tersebut. "Tidakkah kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri dengan waktu santaiku? Kau bahkan belum genap setengah jam pergi dari sini."

"Astaga, Ino ... bukan saatnya kita berdebat untuk suatu hal yang tidak penting," ucap pemuda berkemeja merah marun itu, sedikit terdengar ketus. "Ada hal gawat yang harus kita tangani sekarang."

Mengangkat alis, putri dari keluarga Yamanaka itu menanti penjelasan.

"Cepat ganti pakaian, dan rapikan penampilanmu," perintahnya tegas. "Kita sudah harus siap di _Amaterasu Entertaiment_ setengah jam lagi. Akan ada konferensi pers yang diadakan untuk menepiskan isu skandal tentang hubungan terlarangmu dengan Haruno Sakura."

"HAH?!" Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, perempuan itu mengguncangkan bahu sang _Manager._ "Skandal gila dari mana itu? Bagaimana bisa aku digosipkan yang tidak-tidak seperti itu?"

"Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!" Seruan tersebut sontak membuat Ino melepaskan Naruto dan melangkah mundur ke belakang. "Itulah yang kubenci darimu. Kau berkecimpung di dunia _showbiz,_ tapi kau sama sekali tidak _update_ dengan segala kabar yang berhembus di sekitarmu. Kau benar-benar seperti mengasingkan dirimu ke gua batu, sampai-sampai kabar mengenai dirimu sendiri pun kau tidak tahu. Dasar penyanyi dan model kuper!"

Mengabaikan perkataan bernada hinaan dan rutukan yang diarahkan kepadanya, Ino pun lebih memilih berjalan ke arah ruangan khusus perlengkapan kostumnya. Sama sekali tak tampak terganggu atau merasa sungkan dengan keberadaan Naruto—yang dapat melihat kegiatannya secara jelas, Ino mengganti pakaiannya begitu saja. Selain karena faktor hubungan mereka berdua yang sangat begitu dekat, Ino pun sangat jelas tahu bila _manager_ -nya tersebut sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita.

"Aku butuh penjelasan secara lengkap tentang skandal hubunganku dengan Sakura. Kau jelaskan semuanya di perjalanan."

.

.

.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk seorang selebriti papan atas seperti Yamanaka Ino. Melewatkan hari dengan kepadatan jadwalnya sebagai _public figure,_ jadwalnya yang seharusnya sedikit lengang pada hari ini malah harus dihabiskannya untuk melakukan konferensi pers. Merasa jengkel dan miris, puteri dari seorang sutradara kenamaan itu benar-benar tak habis pikir. Tak pernah tampak terikat atau menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seorang pria selama dirinya berlayar dalam industri hiburan, publik pun dengan seenaknya menarik kesimpulan bila dirinya adalah seorang pencinta sesama jenis. Kabar diperparah dengan kedekatannya dengan seorang perancang busana ternama bernama Haruno Sakura, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan sahabat dan _stylist-_ nya selama empat tahun terakhir ini.

 _Benar-benar gila._

Adalah pikiran yang menghinggapi dirinya saat ini.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas permukaan tempat tidur berseprai ungu muda, perempuan itu pun menerawang jauh. Matanya sayu. Sesosok pria berekspresi malas terbersit dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Ini sudah lebih dari tujuh bulan kau terakhir kali menampakkan diri." Senyum sendu terukir pada paras cantiknya. "Shika ...," panggilnya begitu lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Tak lama kemudian, perempuan itu pun jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Belasan serangan menghampirinya.

Seolah tak pernah jemu, lelaki berkulit putih pucat tersebut mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih di tangan, lelaki bermarga Shimura itu tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

"Oh, ayolah, Sai." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian di rumah."

Tak tampak menyerah, kembali lelaki itu menyodorkan bunga itu ke arahnya. "Aku janji akan membuatmu terkesan, dan tak menyesal menerima ajakan kencan dariku."

"Tidak," tolak Ino, bersikukuh. Matanya mengerling, bosan. "Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih berkesan selain bisa mengistirahatkan mata dan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku, Sai."

"Tapi, Ino—"

"Kumohon, Sai ... kita sama-sama berkecimpung di ranah hiburan. Aku yakin kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

"Hhh ... kapan kau akan menerima ajakanku, Ino?" Lelaki itu tampak mulai lelah. "Tidakkah kau mau memberikanku kesempatan?"

"Sai—"

"... atau kabar itu memang benar adanya, Ino? Kau dan Sakura—"

"Sai ... kau tahu dengan jelas siapa Sakura," desisnya, kesal. Kali ini Ino merasa harus menunjukkan ketidasenangannya dengan jelas. "Dia sahabatku, dia juga adalah sebagian dari orang-orang yang berperan di balik kesuksesan karierku. Bahkan, kau tahu sendiri ... Sakura adalah tunangan dari Uchiha Itachi, sepupumu sendiri."

Terdiam untuk sejenak, lelaki itu tampak tak enak hati. "Maaf, aku hanya—"

"Sai …." Perempuan itu menyela. "Satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, kuharap ini bisa membuatmu menyerah untuk berjuang dan mengharapkanku."

"..."

"Hati dan diriku sudah terikat oleh seseorang." Ino tersenyum ketika sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang sangat familier baginya menghampiri. "Memang bukan dalam ikatan yang nyata, tapi aku benar-benar sudah terpaut, dan sepertinya tidak akan mudah untukku berpaling darinya."

"Ino …."

"Bila kau bertanya, apa kurangmu dan apa lebihnya padaku ...," Ino menggeleng pelan, "aku juga tidak tahu. Dia memang tak lebih dari sosok pemalas yang tampak seperti tak punya semangat hidup. Dia juga hanyalah seorang lelaki yang sering mengeluh dan menganggap segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya terkesan merepotkan. Tapi, apa pun, siapa pun, dan seperti apa dirinya ... aku menyayanginya."

"Jadi, kau …."

"Ya, Sai. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku," jawabnya tegas, tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan yang tampak. Senyum lembut tersungging begitu indah.

.

.

.

" _Orang itu sungguh beruntung," ungkap Sai seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku jadi iri padanya. Tapi, asal kau bahagia, aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Aku berharap akan secepatnya mendapatkan undangan darimu. Semoga penantianmu berbuah manis, Ino."_

Tak kuasa menahan lengkungan senyum pada wajahnya ketika mengingat perkataan dari rekan seprofesinya, perempuan itu kemudian harus dibuat terkesiap ketika mendengar suara musik diiringi getaran dari samping kanannya. Melirik ke arah sebuah benda kotak tipis berwarna ungu muda, tangannya pun bergerak untuk meraih benda tersebut.

Melebarkan kedua bola matanya saat melihat tulisan yang tertera dalam layar, dia pun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

Menelusuri setiap kata yang tersaji dalam benda berukuran tujuh _inchi_ tersebut, bibirnya pun dilengkungkannya ke atas. Dipeluknya erat benda tersebut.

"Shikamaru ...," sebutnya, lirih.

.

.

.

 _ **From : My deer**_

 _ **To : Ino_purple**_

 _Hey …._

 _Ini sebenarnya terlalu merepotkan dan membuang terlalu banyak waktu._

 _Tapi, karena kau bukan bagian dari sejuta hal yang kurasa merepotkan, kupikir untuk mengirimimu pesan ini. Aku ingin kau tahu, aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha. Terlalu lama di Yunani membuatku bosan, dan rasanya merepotkan._

 _Tadinya mau menghubungimu secara langsung, tapi perasaan merepotkan yang kurasakan ini membuatku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak mau ada drama saat aku menelponmu._

 _Tsk, sudahlah …. Ini merepotkan, kau tahu._

 _Yang pasti, tanggal 22 atau 23 September nanti, tunggu aku di bandara._

 _Hhh, kuharap tidak ada kericuhan yang terjadi di sana. Jadi, sembunyikan saja wajahmu di dalam kardus atau kantung plastik. Kenapa pula dari sekian banyak profesi di dunia ini, kau harus seorang selebriti? Merepotkan saja._

 _Ya, sudahlah. Sampai jumpa._

 _._

 _._

 _Ps. Kalau kubawakan cincin untukmu, apa kau mau mengubah margamu menjadi Nara?_

.

.

.

 **End ….**

 **a/n.**

Akhirnya jadi juga. Gak tahu layak atau enggak, tapi kuharap bisa untuk meramaikan event ini. Rasanya senang bisa kesampaian juga bikin fict dengan pairing ini.

Maafkan alur dan plot-nya yang terkesan cepat dan dipaksakan.

Salam kenal untuk semua.

.

.

.

 **Omake ….**

Shikamaru tidak suka semua ini. Sesuai dugaannya, dia memang akan merasa repot sendiri.

Menghela napas tidak pelan, dia hanya bisa menatap malas. Risiko memiliki pasangan seorang selebriti ternama, Nara muda itu mafhum. Ke mana pun dan di mana pun, dia harus siap menjadi pusat perhatian—tepatnya pasangannya.

"Shikamaru, maaf …."

Menatap perempuan yang baru saja selesai melakukan jumpa _fans_ dadakan dengan beberapa penggemar dadakannya, yang saat ini tampak menatap dan tersenyum kaku padanya, Shikamaru pun menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan.

"Sudah?" tanyanya, mencoba setenang mungkin.

Perempuan itu tampak merasa tidak enak padanya. "Seharusnya aku lebih menyamarkan penampilanku. Karena aku, makan malam kita terganggu. Kau pasti berpikir bila menghabiskan waktu bersamaku terasa merepotkan," ungkapnya lirih.

"Tsk, kau ini bicara apa?" Mendengus pelan, lelaki itu pun mengulas senyum. "Merepotkan atau tidak merepotkan, itu tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah sekarang ... apa jawabanmu dari lamaranku lima belas menit yang lalu?"


End file.
